Julian Bernardino's Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) Preview Clips.
Here are preview clips of Thomas 1 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Stanley the Silver Engine as Tarayzan *Coaches as The Electoons *Troublesome Trucks as the Hunters *Sly (from Noddy) as Mr. Stone *Rasputin's Minions (from Anastasia) as Mr. Stone's Guards *Boco the Green Diesel Engine as The Photographer *Season 1 Trucks as The Antitoons Transcript Preview Clip 1: Swamps of Forgetfulness Part 1 *Thomas: (happy) Hello, I'm Thomas, who are you? (while hauling Annie and Clarabel, pulls out something from his bagpack and gives it to Stanley, who is hauling two red coaches. Stanley, hauling his two red coaches, spots some clothes and puts them on) *Stanley: Oh! Thanks, lad. I needed that. By the way, hi, I'm Stanley. Pleased to meet you, and here, take this magical seed. (gives a calm Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, a magic seed) You can plant to get up to high platforms. (flees up to the sky with his two red coaches by climbing onto some vines. A cheeky Thomas, while hauling Annie and Clarabel, plants a seed to make a magic plant and sees the water rising) *Thomas: (nervous) Cinders and ashes! The water's rising! (speeds up the slope, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and collecting four tings, and continues onward, but as the water approaches him, a suprised Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, swings across up into the sky and punches a foolish freight car and continues to race upward as he hits two cages to free lots of coaches. Once again, having avoided the water, and while still continuing to climb upward to reach the top, a surprised Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and continues to pound his way up to the top, as he punches another foolish freight car, and finally escapes the water by going through an exit) Yeah! (jumps around and laughs, astounded) Preview Clip 2: Allegro Presto Part 1 *(The next scene starts where a happy Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, collects six tings, and speeds onward to collect some more tings, as he pounds his way onward around a curve, and heads downward to collect some more tings, until he ducks under the evil notes. While hauling Annie and Clarabel, he, while worried, finally crawls underneath and gets up and climbs up to collect more tings and bust a cage open to save the coaches. He goes round another curve and speeds downward and collects more tings and dodges some notes and bumps his head on one of them, looking suprised. He busts another cage open and frees more coaches and collects the other tings. He goes back and bumps his head once again on the notes and goes back for enough runs up. He charges with all his might up toward the top, but eventually slides back down to the bottom, then slides down to collect four more tings, and goes through an exit) *Thomas: (astounded) Yeah! Preview Clip 3: Twilight Gulch Part 2 *(at the Blue Mountains, a worried Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, hears a strange a noise when he hears someone approaching him. He runs from Sly the Goblin, who goes in pursuit of him. Frightened, the little blue tank engine starts chugging faster away from Sly, but bumps into spikes, then swings on three purple lums and one red one, goes down to collect some tings, and hides as Sly thunders by and disappears. Thomas, nervous, climbs back up, and with an astounded look, puffs away onward toward the bottom, but with his suprirsed face, and while collecting more tings, gets chased by Sly again. Thomas thunders up the steep cliff and hides in another place while collecting tings and punches five boulders. He walks over to get a ting and shoots four more boulders, only to get hurt by one, and as Sly leaves, he, with his nervous look, comes out, and sees that Sly is gone, and on being worried, Thomas swings on two purple lums, swings across, and climbs upward to the exit, but gets hit by a foolish freight car, and falls helplessly into the dust. He, now worried, hauling Annie and Clarabel, pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, hears a strange a noise when he hears someone approaching him. He runs from Sly the Goblin, who goes in pursuit of him. Frightened, the little blue tank engine, starts chugging faster away from Sly, but bumps into spikes, then swings on three purple lums and one red one, goes down to collect some tings, and hides as Sly thunders by and disappears. Thomas, nervous, climbs back up, and with an astounded look, puffs away onward toward the bottom, but with his suprirsed face, and while collecting more tings, gets chased by Sly again. Thomas thunders up the steep cliff and hides in another place while collecting tings and punches five boulders. He walks over to get a ting and shoots four more boulders, only to get hurt by one, and as Sly leaves, he, with his nervous look, comes out, and sees that Sly is gone, and on being worried, Thomas swings on two purple lums, swings across, and climbs upward to the exit, but, on being happy, bumps the freight car out of the way, and finally makes to the exit where he disappears through a portal to help him escape) Preview Clip 4: Pencil Pentathlon Part 2 *(An astounded Thomas, while hauling Annie and Clarabel, walks forward to collect a bottle full of magic and flies upward past the needles and flies over to collect two tings. He flies down to stay afloat and flies onward to pass some more needles and some pointed objects and gets poked by some pencils. He jumps out of the needles and flies upward to shoot a cage to free some more coaches and regains full health. He punches a foolish freight car out of the way and continues to pound his way and punches some pointed balls with some needles on them out of the way. The little blue engine continues on his journey past lots of pencils and finally arrives at a checkpoint to have his picture taken, thanks to Boco. A happy Thomas now makes his way onward by going high up and bumps into Diesel 10's guards and punches them out of the way and flies upward to collect more tings and arrives at another checkpoint to have his picture taken after he punches a needle ball out of the way. He flies upward past some needles, but only gets hurt by one, looking suprised then falls downward, walks forward, and flies upward toward the top. He continues onward, only to be hit by another needle, looking surprised, and pounds his way onward past another one of Diesel 10's guards, looking sly. He now continues onward and races downward toward the bottom and heads past another guard of Diesel 10. He flies upward toward the exit, and goes back to free another cage with more coaches, but gets hurt by a Season 1 freight car, and disappears. He tries again by going high up and bumps into Diesel 10's guards and punches them out of the way and flies upward to collect more tings and arrives at another checkpoint to have his picture taken after he punches a needle ball out of the way. He flies upward past some needles, but only gets hurt by one, looking suprised then falls downward, walks forward, and flies upward toward the top. He continues onward, only to be hit by another needle, looking surprised, and pounds his way onward past another one of Diesel 10's guards, looking sly. He now continues onward and races downward toward the bottom and heads past another guard of Diesel 10. He flies upward toward the exit and goes back to free another cage with more coaches and flies upward back to the exit before he touches it and disappears) *Thomas: Yeah! (laughs) Note *Thomas will be hauling eight freight cars, such a grey stone car, a brown cattle car, a grey boxcar, a log wagon, a grey stone car of white stone, three coal cars, and a caboose in this first full length movie, as seen in this segment. *When Thomas and Sly stop, some of Sly's guards appear and surround Thomas. One of Sly's guards steals Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Sly and his minions drive away, leaving poor Thomas all alone, so the little engine stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino